1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus represented by a personal computer for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, personal computers (hereinafter sometimes referred to as “PC”) have been in widespread use not only in offices but also at homes. As one type of personal computers, there have been widely known notebook personal computers (hereinafter referred to as “notebook PC”) each composed of: a main unit having a keyboard on the top surface; and a display unit openable and closable with respect to the main unit and having a display screen. The display unit is opened to stand relative to the main unit when in use and is folded to lie on the keyboard when not in use.
Also, plate-like tablet personal computers (hereinafter referred to as “tablet PC”) having a display screen on the top surface have emerged in recent years. A user enters an instruction into this type of PC by bringing a stylus closer to a position on the display screen or touching the position with the stylus so as to make the tablet PC recognize the position.
Also, another type of electronic apparatus capable of operating both as a notebook PC and a tablet PC have come along recently. This type of apparatus has a main unit and a display unit which are connected via a two-axis connection section that supports the main unit and the display unit in such a manner that they can be opened/closed and rotated.
General electronic apparatus such as personal computers are desired to be smaller in size. Particularly, the above-mentioned notebook PCs, tablet PCs and the like are desired to be smaller and thinner because they need to be portable. Lately, as the notebook PCs have become more and more multifunctional, performance of notebook PCs has almost reached the high level comparable to that of desktop PCs. Therefore, it is desired to realize a smaller and thinner apparatus that also maintains high operability while keeping with the trend toward multifunction. Not only notebook PCs but also various types of devices, such as game machines, DVD recorders and players, hard-disk recorders are desired to be smaller and thinner for the purpose of saving space of an installation site.
These types of apparatus may or many not need some function depending on grade (e.g. standard model or high-grade model) or destination (e.g. domestic destination or overseas destination). It is conceivable to incorporate unnecessary function and make them disabled. This may suppress cost increase because it provides commonality among components and thus assemble process, and eliminates the need of preparing different components or modules to be installed.
However, when there are components or units each requiring a hole in the cabinet and when there is no need to provide all of such components or units according to the grade or destination, it is not preferable to form all the holes and to disable the functions related to the holes because such holes affect the appearance of the apparatus. In addition, forming unnecessary holes impairs the design.
In light of the foregoing, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-244151 discloses an affixing structure of a printed board capable of being shared by a number of models by changing the attachment direction of the printed board. However, what proposed in this publication is to change the attachment direction of one component with one function depending on model, not to change the function of the component.
In view of the foregoing, the present invention provides an electronic apparatus having a structure suitable for installing different functions depending on grade or destination each requiring a hole in an enclosure by using a common module to be mounted.